It is generally known that many surfaces consisting of synthetic material are electrostatically charged by friction in an undesired manner. This charge can amount to more than 25 kV and suddenly be discharged when approaching an earthed object. It is known that when suddenly discharged, charges below 2 kV will not be experienced as inconvenient by human beings, however, will be inconvenient above such value. Above 4 kV, the discharges mostly even are experienced as painful. In order to prevent this, conductive fillers, e.g. in the form of powder or fibers, can be added to the synthetic material matrix next to this surface. Also, it is possible to use intrinsically conductive polymers as or nearby the synthetic material surface. Mostly, those measures however have a disadvantageous effect on the appearance of the surface.
From the German patent document no. 10115567, a floor panel for laminated floors is known with a glued and pressed wood-fibre board as a core layer, which is covered with a decorative layer and a wear resistant top layer (generally called “overlay”) of synthetic material. Between the decorative layer and the top layer or between the decorative layer and the core layer, an intrinsically conductive polymer layer is provided, for example, a polyaniline layer. These conductive polymers are not only rather expensive, but the application thereof requires an additional production step. Moreover, when the conductive polymer layer is situated on top of the decorative layer, it will often somewhat discolour the decorative pattern or render it less transparent.